Шинобу Каваджири
|Кандзи = 川尻 しのぶ |Пол = Женский |Раса = Японка |Волосы = Светло-коричневые ( ) Красновато-розовые (Аниме) |eyes = Коричневые ( ) Карие (Аниме) |Принадлежность = Домохозяйка |Семья = (муж) Хаято Каваджири (сын) |Статус = Жива |Манга = |Манга финал = |Аниме = |Сэйю = (Аниме) |Актер дубляжа = Jennifer Losi |Тема = DU }} - персонаж, появляющийся в Несокрушимом алмазе. Она домохозяйка и мать Хаято. Внешность Шинобу - женщина среднего роста и стройного телосложения, с волосами, распущенными вправо и завязанными в низкий хвост. Иногда, как в ее первом появлении, она завязывает несколько прядей волос, которые являются частью ее челки. На протяжении всей серии она носит несколько разных нарядов, большинство из которых имеют юбки и узоры, такие как горошек. Личность Шинобу имеет личность, более близкую к личности молодой женщины, чем ответственной матери, и ненавидит свое замужнее положение. Хотя она не чувствовала ненависти к Косаку, ее отношения с ним были холодными и полными сожаления. Она хотела большего волнения в своей жизни и часто набрасывалась на своего мужа и сына из-за разочарования. Хотя она обижается на своего сына за то, что она поймала ее в браке, она иногда обращается к нему только для того, чтобы его игнорировали. Ей очень приятно, когда он наконец начинает возвращать ей привязанность. Однако, как только личность ее мужа была заменена, ее отношения с "мужем" улучшились как его новая внезапная забота о ней. От приготовления пищи, кражи денег для хозяина и защиты ее от Stray Cat романтические чувства Шинобу к ее "мужу" возрождаются, возбужденные его внезапным изменением личности. К концу четвертой части она с любовью ожидает его возвращения, но не знает, что ее первоначальный муж и человек, который взял его личность, ушли. Она утверждает, что имеет тип персонажа, который обычно нравится кошкам. История Биография Шинобу впервые встретила в средней школе и встречалась с ним, потому что ее друзья считали его крутым. Они поженились, когда она забеременела. После долгих лет бесстрастного брака она стала обижаться на своего мужа и давно бы развелась с ним, если бы не их сын Хаято. Несокрушимый алмаз Чувства Шинобу к Косаку меняются, когда, без ее ведома, Йошикаге Кира появляется в его попытке скрыться от Джоске Хигашиката. Пытаясь слиться с семьей Косаку, Кира начинает хорошо к ней относиться, и после многих лет Шинобу внезапно обнаруживает романтические чувства к своему супругу. Шинобу в конечном итоге встречает Тама в подвале своего дома. Пытаясь отпугнуть его, Шинобу случайно приводит к смерти кота. Желая отомстить, Тама, перевоплощенный в стенд Stray Cat, нападает на нее, отрывая один из ее ногтей на ногах, используя свою способность. Она спасена Кирой, оставив в ней больше любви, чем когда-либо. Утром, при временной петле Bites the Dust, любимый фарфоровый набор Веджвуда Шинобу уничтожен. Сначала она набрасывается на Хаято, принимая это как доказательство того, что он вообще не заботится о ней, и говорит ему, чтобы он продолжал и делал все, что он хочет, отныне. Кира успокаивает ее и целует на прощание, а Хаято сердито смотрит. В последний раз, когда утро повторяется, Хаято избегает конфликта со своей матерью и целует ее на прощание впервые за много лет, обещая молча защитить ее. Она смущена, но довольна изменением своего поведения и игнорирует Киру. После того как Кира убит, у Хаято не хватает смелости сказать ей, что Косаку мертв, и Шинобу продолжает ждать, пока ее муж вернется домой. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Эпизоды = * * * * * * * * * }} Галерея Манга= shinobu.png|Shinobu in her first appearance being ignored.png|Being ignored by her son witnessing.jpg|Witnessing Kira in the shower romantic.png|Feeling romantic feelings for Kira. ess_4.9.9.png|Being kissed goodbye by Hayato Shinobu3.png|Thinking by the sink Shinobu2.png|Feeling worried |-| Аниме= Shinobu's first.png|Shinobu's initial appearance. Shinobu smirks at Kira.png|Smirking at her pathetic husband. Kira brings breakfast to his wife.png|Surprised at Kira bringing her breakfast. Shinobu letting her kitty in.png|Shinobu lets the family cat back inside. Shinobu questions Kira's odd behavior.png|Shinobu questions her "husband" and his odd behavior. Shinobu falls in love with Kira.png|Feeling romantic feelings for Kira. Shinobu bashful at Kira.png|Shinobu blushes as she leaves tea for Kira. Kosaku tries to murder Shinobu.png|Kira about to strangle Shinobu. Kira tears Shinobu's dress.png|Shinobu surprised by Kira's sudden appearance, causing her dress to tear. Shinobu finds Tama.png|Shinobu finds Tama, a stray British Blue in her basement. Shinobu tries to appease Tama.png|Rolling around, trying to become friends with Tama. Shinobu's toenail ripped off.png|Shinobu's toenail blown off by Stray Cat. Ep30 Shinobu attacked by air bubble.png|Attacked by one of Stray Cat's air bubbles. Kira holding Shinobu.png|An unconscious Shinobu being held and protected by Kira. Shinobu completely in love.png|Shinobu fallen completely in love with Kira. Kira glares at Shinobu's kiss.png|Trying to give Kira a goodbye kiss before work. Shinobu breaks her teapot.png|Shinobu accidentally breaks her teapot. Kira kisses Shinobu.png|Shinobu is kissed by Kira for the first time. Shinobu unaware.png|Shinobu waits for Kira to return home, unaware of his death. Shinobu GreatDays.png|Shinobu's appearance opposite of her "husband" in the third opening, Great Days. Shinobu Kawajiri KeyArt.png|Key Art of Shinobu Kawajiri |-| Sketches= Shino1.jpg Примечания Навигация Категория:Люди Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Женщины